The Idulnas Incursion Campaign
The Idulnas Incursion Campaign is the second campaign in Ghostbusters: The Board Game. Description Your recent success as Ghostbusters has released a powerful entity into the world. It has yet to manifest itself, but the Ghosts you're encountering these days seem to be part of something larger... and more sinister. Have you gone too far? Have you finally bitten off more than you can chew? Is that half a ham sandwich in your pocket? This campaign takes place over a series of four linked scenarios. Do not reset your XP between scenarios. You will need all of your resources to take down Idulnas in the end. Scenarios Scenario #1 The Ghosts are getting up close and personal: The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Flank Gates," as the Ghosts that emerge often appear right next to the Ghostbusters. Be wary of charging full-steam ahead. The Open Gates in this scenario are more dangerous than anything you have yet encountered! Release Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 2 Streams *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Ghostbuster. Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from each Ghostbuster within Line of Sight of one or more Closed Gates. Scenario #2 On your way to a call, something is very wrong. The moment you come to a stop, the Ecto-1's engine dies, but the Ghost Beacon has activated and can't be shut off! Egon suspects this is the work of a Class 6 entity making its presence felt from the beyond. Close the Gates to buy Ray enough time to get the Ecto-1 operational again! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Sprint Gates," as the Ghosts that they produce are racing towards you... and once you're surrounded, things will go from bad to worse! Special *The Ecto-1 cannot be moved. Sprint Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 2 Streams *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Then it also moves 1 space towards the Goal spaces. Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate *Fail: 8 or more Class worth of Ghosts are in spaces labeled "Goal", or if a Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate, then each Ghost on the map moves 1 space towards the Goal spaces. *Closed: Count the number of closed Gates. That many Ghosts emerges at the end of the "street" in which that Gate appears (place each Ghost in a space at the far edge of the map, starting with the leftmost space), and then move each Ghost on the map 2 spaces towards the Goal spaces. Scenario #3 Wouldn't you know it! As soon as you finished fixing the Ecto-1 and slammed the hood closed, the ground opens up and separates the group from the Ecto-1. Hurry back to the Ecto-1 before the ground swallows it forever! Unfortunately, the path to get it is going to be a long and circuitous one... The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Quake Gates," as they cause tons of tectonic trauma while active Special *The Ecto-1 cannot be moved. *At the start of the game, place an XP Tracker on the 16 of the Earthquake Timer at right. *At the end of each round, after resolving the Event Die, move the Quake Timer down 1, or 2 if an Open Gate symbol was rolled. Quake Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 1 Stream *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Scenario Results In... *Success: All Ghostbusters are inside the Ecto-1. (Closing all Gates does not grant success.) *Fail: The Earthquake Timer reaches 0, or a Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from the front space of the Ecto-1, then change the die to the Chaos Symbol and resolve it. Scenario #4 Following an earthquake that shook the city, Idulnas had finally shown himself! He knows that the Ecto-1 could spoil his grand plan to bring about the reunification of Gozer the Destructor. Keep the Ecto-1 safe while using it to help shut down the Gates. The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed " Achilles Gates," as they are impervious until the Ecto-1's built-in Dimensionometer is nearby. Special *Combat Actions cannot be taken against an Achilles Gate unless the Ecto-1 is adjacent to that Gate and no Ghosts are on the Ecto-1. *Closing the last Open Gate moves all Ghosts on the map to the Spirit World, except for Idulnas. *Keep the Idulnas Ghost Card handy. He moves at the end of each Ghostbuster's turn! The Ecto-1's Dimensionometer is his true target. Achilles Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream (see Special) *To Close: 2 Streams *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Scenario Results In... *Success: Defeat Idulnas and close each Open Gate. *Fail: Slimer reaches Slime token #4; or a Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from the front space of the Ecto-1. Gallery Scenario #1 Sc2TheIdulnasIncursionCampaignScenario1B.jpg Scenario #2 Sc2TheIdulnasIncursionCampaignScenario2A.jpg Sc2TheIdulnasIncursionCampaignScenario2B.jpg Scenario #3 Sc2TheIdulnasIncursionCampaignScenario3A.jpg Sc2TheIdulnasIncursionCampaignScenario3B.jpg Scenario #4 Sc2TheIdulnasIncursionCampaignScenario4A.jpg Sc2TheIdulnasIncursionCampaignScenario4B.jpg Category:GB:TBG Campaigns